


Summer Vacation

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connors coming home to san Diego for the summer but he's bringing along a guest..</p><p>Jude has moved on from Connor with the help of a boy named Jack at first it was just friendship.. </p><p>Connors found someone new he's head over heels for his new bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and what not! Lemme know if I should continue this or not :3

Connor was packing his last bag he was heading home to San Diego to visit his dad. Connor put in his phone charger before pocketing his phone he nodded satisfied with his packing job. Connor was startled by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist but he immediately relaxed into the touch." I hate it when you sneak up on me.."Connor said softly.

A soft laugh and gentle kiss pressed to his neck. "sorry babe." The boy behind him said. Connor turned around and smiled meeting his boyfriends brown eyes. "I forgive you"he pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. " Are you ready?" Connor nodded."yeah." He smiled. "I'm happy youre coming with me."he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Oliver hugged him back and smiled." Me too. Thanks for asking me to come." Connor nodded." Just.. Do you remember what I told you about my dad ?"He asked. Oliver nodded.

 

"I believe your exact words were.. ' hes trying to come around but seeing us and PDA might put him in a grave.'" Oliver quoted. Connor laughed." Yeah well.. I still stand by that."he said softly." I promise I wont be all boyfriend-y around your dad." Oliver promised. "thank you." Connor whispered and smiled.

"Boys lets go or your going to miss the train!!!" He heard his mom call from downstairs.

 

\------------

Jude found himself sitting in his bed with jack beside him the two of them exchanging kisses. Jude pulled back slowly and smiled. " I'm sorry." Jack chuckled and removed his glasses wiping them off."no its fine Jude "he laughed. Jude smiled and flushed." I didn't mean to.." Jack shook his head." That's okay they get fogged up all the time dont worry about it. "he put his glasses on.

Jude ran his fingers through jacks hair playing with the brown strands." Mm I'm happy we get to spend more time together. " Jude said softly. Jack closed his eyes and settled against him." Me too" he hummed softly. "what should we do first?" Jude asked as he played with his hair. " we could move.. From the bed.. That's comfy.." Jack said slowly. " okay point taken!"Jude replied.

Jack moved and cuddled him with a smile. " good." Jude smiled at him kissing his head.

Jesus came in." Oh.. Well.. At least the doors open." He said moving to his side of the room and grabbing a bag filling it with clothes." Okay I'm not staying tonight but uhm.. Connors dad is here.."Jesus said. Jude made a face." That's weird.. Must be asking moms something." Jude said with a shrug.

Jesus nodded."yeah I heard something about Connor coming back for the summer..and hes bringing a boyfriend.."Jesus shrugged and then left.

Jude looked surprised blinking a few times before he felt jack move. " you okay? " jack asked softly. Jude nodded."yeah.. Yeah I'm good."he gave him a smile and kissed him.

 

 

 

This summer was going to be interesting for sure.. Jude couldn't help but wonder if Connors new boyfriend was hot.. Or what he was into.. What did he look like.. He had many questions.. Though looking into green eyes he knew he'd be okay with jack beside him.


	2. Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver get to San Diego no problem. They talk they laugh. They sing along with radio. 
> 
> Meanwhile Jude and jack take a little ride themselves. Its summer its time for leisurely cruising.

"Wait so your dad left a car for you?"Oliver asked. Connor laughed. " he left the spare one here which.." Connor pulled out his set of keys to." I have keys to." Oliver laughed. "okay" he followed Connor.

Just as Adam had promised he left the back up truck in the train station holding area. Connor unlocked it and opened the doors letting it air out as he out his bags in the back. Oliver did the same before they both climbed into the front seat. "Awh this reminds me of being back home. " Oliver mused. Connor raised an eyebrow starting the truck." LA or Texas? " He asked. Oliver laughed a little." Texas."he replied his southern drawl coming out a bit as he said that. Connor smirked closing his door. "So hot when you have an accent.' Oliver smirked and leaned over to kiss him.

 

They headed toward Connors dads house they had a bit of a drive to go so Oliver took it upon himself to be in charge of music as Connor drove. He selected a random playlist mostly country. Connor stuck his hand out the window tapping his fingers against the door a bit.

Connor had actually grown quite fond of Olivers music. His boyfriend was originally from Texas after he came out his family made a move to LA for one of his parents jobs.

Most of Olivers music was country . He got homesick sometimes.

After a couple minutes of driving _Cruise_ came on by Florida Georgia Line. They listened to it for a bit in silence before they started singing it. "Baby you a song."Connor took Olivers hand. "You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!!" They sang as they interlocked their fingers.

That's how It went for that whole song they sang and smiled laughing stealing kisses as Connor drove.

"When that summer sun fell to its knees i looked at him and he looked at me and I turned on those KC lights and drove all night cause it felt so right. He and I made it feel so right. " They sang along.

" I put in park and grabbed my guitar and strummed a couple chords and sang from the heart. boy you sure got the beat on my chest bumpin hell I cant get you outta my head." Oliver sang with a smile as he looked at Connor.

"Baby you a song." Connor sang as he stopped at a stop light stealing a kiss.

"Awhh"oliver smiled.

they werent too far from Connors dads house now. They were having a ton of fun already.

\-----------

Jude and jack were taking a ride around town jack was in charge of the music since Jude had to focus on the road. Jude shared an interest with Jack in music it was a mix of Classic rock some heavy metal and just like random things.

After a moment Acdc and a few others Journey came on Stone In Love. They listened for a while dancing a bit. " Those Crazy nights I do remember, from my youth. "

They smirked as they sang along. " I do recall those were the best times most of all!!"

They laughed a little as they sang and danced. Jude watching the road while jack air guitared beside him. Jude drummed kn the steering wheel a bit . "Cant help myself in fallinnggg Stone in loveeee" they looked at each other with a smirk before Jude looked back to the road.

Jack and Jude were all over jamming out with fake instruments they couldn't help but laugh at one another. Jack did a little head banging as he did his fake solo.

Their ride turned out being somewhere around two hours the next song on was Traveling Riverside  blues by Led Zeppelin.

ironically so was Connor and olivers next song. The pairs drove to their destinations arriving in a decent mood from the rides they had just taken.


End file.
